Ciglitazone (5-[4-(1-methylcyclohexylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione) has been established as effective in the treatment of hyperglycemia and hyperinsulinemia [Fujita et al., Diabetes 32, 804 (1983)]. The metabolites of ciglitazone have been identified and their pharmacological properties studied [Sohda et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 32 (6) 2267-2278 (1984); Derwent Abstract 83-730351/32 of EP 84926]. Various derivatives of the ciglitazone have been studied, including alkylsubstitution of the cyclohexyl moiety [Derwent Abstract 84-104874/17 of J5 9048471] and alkoxy modifications of the moiety para- on the benzyl group (Derwent Abstract 15148C/09 of EP 8203).